


Tear me up

by CommanderNova



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom!Peter, M/M, Mild Daddy Kink, Possessive!Tony, Suit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderNova/pseuds/CommanderNova
Summary: prompt: *cracks knuckles* You know what I haven’t seen a lot of? Alright. So, Tony fucking loves seeing Peter in the Spider-Man suit. He just loves it, maybe because he made it, maybe because it form-fits the boy’s body perfectly, accentuating // everything // but nothing beats tearing the suit apart at the groin to fuck the kid while he’s wearing it. Extra credit points for Peter doing that thing where he folds the mask up ;))





	Tear me up

* * *

Tony was a masochist, that was the only explanation for why he made Peter’s suit look the way it did. It was so indecently tight, hugging every inch of his toned body, showing off the perfect curve of his ass and doing a very good job of driving Tony absolutely insane.

Maybe part of the appeal was that  _he_  made the suit, and Peter wearing it marked him as his property in a way, kind of like Tony’s name written all over Peter’s body, a claim of ownership. Peter was  _his_  after all and he needed everyone to know it. It was kind of a shame that the suit covered up the hickeys he liked to leave all over Peter’s body, his neck, his collarbones, his inner thighs, but Peter knew they were there and that was the important part.

He could hardly think whenever the kid was wearing the suit, too distracted by thoughts of ripping the suit to shreds, exposing the miles of porcelain skin underneath and making Peter scream his name as he begged for more.

But most of the time he couldn’t, because, believe it or not, most people would frown upon him fucking his protégé in public, or at all. So, he just suffered, trying to ignore the arousal pooling in his stomach as he watched Peter swing around the city, body contorting in ways that definitely should not be possible, muscles flexing deliciously with every move he made and-

“Hey, Mr. Stark!” Peter called out in that sweet voice of his, immediately shaking Tony out of his thoughts and making him look at the window that Peter was currently climbing through. He was wearing the suit and Tony’s mouth went dry.

“Still allergic to doors?”

“Why use the door when you can go the fun way? ’s not my fault that your suits are too bulky to gracefully climb through a window,” Peter teased, hips swaying slightly as he made his way over to Tony.

“I’ve got grace and elegance pouring out of my ass, kid, I could teach you a thing or two,” Tony responded, trying very hard to focus on not bending Peter over the table.

Turns out that was absolutely impossible when Peter already did that exact thing himself, bending over slightly to look at what Tony was working on. It was impossible to force his eyes away from the kid’s ass and really, it was a losing battle, there was no way he would’ve ever been able to resist

Peter let out a sharp gasp when Tony placed his hand between his shoulder blades, roughly pushing him down until his chest was flat against the table, hands splayed on the smooth surface.

“Mr. Stark?” Peter asked, pushing his mask up slightly, exposing his mouth and nose and Tony just growled, moving his hand away from the kid’s back to lightly wrap it around Peter’s throat.

“You don’t know, do you? You have no idea what it is you do to me.” He purred, pressing his lips to Peter’s jawline and scraping his teeth over sensitive skin.

“What do you mean?” Peter replied, voice slightly breathy, pushing his ass back against Tony’s crotch in a stark contrast to the softly spoken question. He was going to ruin him.

“The way you walk around in this suit, your perfect little body on display for everyone to gawk at… It drives me wild, sweetheart, makes me want to tear it off you and fuck you until you can’t even remember your own name.” He tightened the hand around Peter’s throat and he wished he could see the kid’s eyes, watch them flutter shut or roll back in pleasure, but this time he decided to keep the mask on.

“Do you know how many people would kill for a chance to fuck Spider-Man?” he asked, free hand reaching for the sharp pair of scissors on the table next to him.

“N-no, sir,” Peter whimpered.

“You have your own fan club, kid, but none of them get to have you like this, do they? You’re all mine.”

“All yours,” he confirmed, breathing getting faster when he figured out what Tony was going to do with the scissors, but at that point, it was already too late and with a few quick movements Tony had cut a hole in the fabric. He used his fingers to tear the hole open even more and expose that perfect, pink hole, shiny with excess lube and cum from when they’d fucked earlier that morning.

“You’re so beautiful, baby boy,” Tony cooed, slipping two fingers between Peter’s cheeks and rubbing over his hole, feeling it clench against his fingertips. “I’m going to wreck you.”

“Yes, please,” Peter whimpered and Tony slowly pushed both fingers in at once, reveling in the way Peter shivered, eagerly pushing back into his touch.

He took his time, because as much as he wanted to shove his cock into that inviting hole and claim that sweet body as his, he didn’t want it to hurt, and it was almost as fun to drive the kid crazy with just his fingers.

A third finger tore a desperate moan from Peter’s throat and Tony could feel his dick twitch when he heard that beautiful sound. It was absolutely intoxicating, knowing that that noise was all for him.

“Fuck me, daddy,” Peter gasped desperately, hips grinding down against the table, and who was Tony to refuse such a sweet request

**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on tumblr! my account is @commandernova
> 
> and as always comments and kudos are much appreciated <3


End file.
